jestem_frankyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyrektor Elizabeth Manotas
Dyrektor Elizabeth Manotas-to jedna z drugoplanowych postaci występujących w serialu.Często uznawana za główną co nie jest błędem gdyż w serialu odegrała dużą rolę. Elizabeth była dyrektorką szkoły w 1 sezonie serialu,jednak zrezygnowała z tej posady kilka odcinków przed końcem sezonu 1,gdyż dostała rolę w filmie. Osobowość Elizabeth jest bardzo sympatyczną,wesołą,a także zabawną kobietą,była ona nadzwyczaj dobra dla swoich uczniów,często nawet im mówiła,że ich kocha. Kobieta jest również bardzo spokojna rzadko krzyczała na swoich podopiecznych,lecz gdy jakiś uczeń ją bardzo zdenerwował swoim zachowaniem dawała mu poważną karę. Pani dyrektor jest także bardzo aktywna jak na swój wiek,bardzo często uwielbiała wymyślać różne aktywności w szkole,nie tylko sportowe lecz i artystyczne aby bardziej wykształcić młodzież. Elizabeth ma również bardzo bogate słownictwo pedagogiczne,jest w tej dziedzinie nadmiernie wykształcona i zawsze świetnie potrafiła dogadywać się ze swoimi podopiecznymi. Kobieta przez to była niesłychanie gadatliwa,często tworzyła bardzo długie zdania z wieloma trudnymi wyrazami,była ona także bardzo stanowcza,dzięki czemu uczniowie się jej słuchali. Elizabeth ma ponadto bardzo duże zamiłowanie do sztuki i piękna.Bardzo interesuje się także aktorstwem,dla którego porzuciła rolę dyrektorki. Wygląd Pani dyrektor jest osobą w średnim wieku,jest ona wysoką,a także w miarę szczupłą kobietą. Elizabeth bardzo często ma na sobie mocny makijaż,dzięki czemu wygląda jeszcze młodziej,jej włosy są w kolorze ciemno brązowym, najczęściej ma je spięte w kok. Kobieta ubiera się bardzo elegancko nosi na sobie garnitury w różnych kolorach,najczęściej jest to jednak garnitur w kolorze ciemno-szarym. Pani dyrektor często nosi na sobie również bardzo dużo różnego rodzaju biżuterii,dzięki której wygląda jeszcze bardziej elegancko. W sezonie 2B zmienił się jej wygląd i niektórzy mieli kłopot ją nawet rozpoznać jej włosy stały się najprawdopodobniej krótsze gdyż ma już je cały czas rozłożone i ładnie uczesane, Nosi ona już wtedy nie garnitury a modne ciuchy lżejszego typu np.sukienki.Ma ubrania jak na prawdziwą aktorkę przystało. Historia postaci Sezon 1 Elizabeth była dyrektorką szkoły w pierwszym sezonie serialu.Była ona bardzo wykształcona pedagogicznie,a także niesłychanie miła,dzięki czemu uczniowie ją uwielbiali. Kobieta zawsze organizowała w szkole bardzo wiele różnych aktywności aby urozmaicić uczniom lekcje,a także żeby zyskali oni nowe umiejętności i byli bardziej wykształceni. Była dumna z swoich uczniów,bardzo często chwaliła ich za talenty,którymi dysponują i na ich podstawie wymyślała nowe aktywności w szkole,dzięki czemu wszyscy się cieszyli bo często nie mieli normalnych lekcji. Pewnego dnia gdy Benito chciał zburzyć szkołę była bardzo zrozpaczona gdyż zdawała sobie sprawę,że nie będzie już dyrektorką szkoły,razem z uczniami postanowiła walczyć lecz w międzyczasie szukała już nowej posady,aby nie zostać bez pracy. Dzieciom ostatecznie udało się przekonać Benito ,aby nie zburzył on szkoły Elizabeth jednak ogłosiła uczniom że dostała rolę aktorki,w wyniku czego nie będzie już dyrektorką szkoły. Kobieta pożegnała się z swoimi podopiecznymi i powiedziała że będzie za nimi tęsknić,uczniowie mimo to cieszyli się że będzie mogła spełniać swoje marzenia aktorskie. Na jej miejsce przyszła nowa dyrektor Agatha Conde,która była całkiem inną osobą,przez co każdy zaczął tęsknić za Elizabeth. Elizabeth jednak powróciła w ostatnim odcinku sezonu 1 ,ze względu na to że skończyło się kręcenie filmu,do tego Ramon jej napisał że nowa dyrektorka nie podoba się uczniom. Wtedy kobieta zaczęła się spotykać również z Ramonem,poszła z nim na ślub Paula i Margarity i była bardzo szczęśliwa. Sezon 2A W tym sezonie była tylko wspominana,nigdy się nie pojawiła,po jej wyjeździe posadę dyrektora szkoły tym razem zajął Segundo,który był również dla uczniów bardzo miły,lecz chciał zniszczyć wszystkie androidy. Mimo tego że Elizabeth była z Ramonem szczęśliwa postanowiła wyjechać do kolejnego filmu za granicę i zaczęła związek z aktorem.Pisano o niej w gazetach i zaczęto ją nazywać Królową telenowel. Na początku w nowym serialu Elizabeth była wesołą kasjerką,lecz dostała awans i stała się kierowniczką sklepu. Przez te rozstanie Ramon był bardzo zrozpaczony i przez pewien czas nie mógł się z tego pozbierać,gdyż cały czas za nią tęsknił. Sezon 2B Pod koniec sezonu Elizabeth niespodziewanie powraca a Ramon jest mega tym podekscytowany kobieta mówi że przyjechała na wakacje gdyż serial w którym grała odwołano. Kobieta mianuje Ramona swoim managerem aby nigdy więcej się nie rozstawali. Potem Elizabeth odgrywa bardzo ważną rolę razem z Ramonem poznaję tajemnicę o podróżach w czasie i wspólnie chcą pomóc dzieciakom w pokonaniu Dominusa.Elizabeth wraz z Ramonem pomaga Delfinie i Mariano wykonać misję w Cyberze mianowicie upieczenie i rozdanie 2035 ciastek. Po tym dawna dyrektorka szkoły rozprawia się z Lorenzem który nie chce dopuścić dzieciaków do egzaminu końcowego jednak Elizabeth zna dobrze regulamin szkoły i dzięki niej dzieci mogą zdać szkołę. Potem Elizabeth widzi jak uczniowie którzy byli kiedyś jej podopiecznymi kończą szkołą a po tym idzie razem z innymi do Cybera świętować i tańczy z Ramonem. Relacje z innymi postaciami Ramon Puentes Elizabeth przez chwilę spotykała się z nim,lecz nigdy się nie całowali,rzuciła go i wyjechała za granicę aby spełniać marzenia aktorskie,w wyniku czego mężczyzna bardzo mocno rozpaczał. Wilson Andrade Kobieta czasami krytykowała jego scenariusze i książki,twierdziła że ona może napisać lepsze,a także bardziej doskonałe od jego.Czepiała się również że długo mu schodzi ich pisanie. Rodzice uczniów Elizabeth bardzo często ich pouczała że źle zajmują się dziećmi i doradzała jak mają się nimi zajmować,była również na nich wściekła gdy zabraniali swoim dzieciom rozwijania talentów. Uczniowie Pani dyrektor okazywała do uczniów bardzo dużą sympatię,mówiła że ich kocha,często ich chwaliła,podziwiała talenty jakimi dysponują,lecz czasami gdy byli niegrzeczni się na nich zdenerwowała i dawała im kary,czasami wymyślała naprawdę bardzo ciężkie kary,aby nauczyli się dobrego zachowania w szkole. Cytaty 1'''."To jest taka przestrzeń idealna na dialog między ojcem,a synem,wyczuwam dosyć duże napięcie,dlatego proponuje skorzystanie z mojej pomocy,oczywiście całkowicie za darmo,mam dyplom z programowania neurolingwistycznego,konstelacji rodzinnych i inteligencji emocjonalnej,jeśli chcecie to mogę uzdrowić wasze relacje". '''2."Te wasze komórki!,aż cała się gotuje,aż się trzęsę z gniewu,kiedy widzę te żywe,piękne,eleganckie,charyzmatyczne dzieciaki wgapione w komórki Och!Och! Muszę ochłonąć". 3'''."Franky do szkoły nie przychodzi się tylko,aby nabyć wiedzę,przychodzi się też,aby umieć żyć z ludźmi,dlatego ten mały impas musimy teraz rozwiązać we dwie dzięki inteligencji emocjonalnej i dialogowi". '''4."Ja nie tylko będę waszą dyrektorką,ale także mentorką,a nawet kto to wie może będę też waszą przyjaciółką.Witam w szkole". 5'''."To fantastyczna nowina,nie wiecie nawet jak mi ulżyło i cieszę się że powiedziałam tak otwarcie i asertywnie na ostatnim zebraniu o tym jak istotna jest obecność rodzica w życiu każdego dziecka". '''6."Wyjaśnione?!To chyba dowcip.Przepraszam muszę teraz podkreślić to co najważniejsze bo to nie jest koniec to absolutnie kluczowa sprawa aby taki epizod nigdy nie powtórzył się w życiu waszych dzieci". Ciekawostki * Wystąpiła aż w 38 odcinkach,co czyni ją najważniejszą postacią drugoplanową z wszystkich. * Jest jedyną postacią drugoplanową która była obecna na ślubie Paula i Margarity. * Nigdy nie dowiedziała się że niektórzy jej uczniowie byli tak naprawdę androidami,gdy powróciła już to niby wiedziała i ją to nie dziwiło pewnie może doszły ją o tym słuchy w wiadomościach lub Ramon rozmawiał z nią czasami przez telefon i opowiadał. * Elizabeth powróciła na szczęście pod koniec sezonu 2B.Niestety była obecna tylko w dwóch odcinkach ale była ważna. * Nazywała szkołę "świątynią edukacji". * Po raz pierwszy zastąpiła ją Dyrektor Agatha Conde,następnym razem zastąpił ją Segundo. * Oprócz wykształcenia pedagogicznego,ma umiejętności aktorskie,a także reżyserskie. * Elizabeth obecnie jest aktorką,lecz jej role w serialach nie są zbyt ważne,jest ona zazwyczaj daleką rodziną głównej bohaterki,mimo to cieszy się z tych ról. * Jej pierwszą miłością był Ramirez de Velasco. * Nie lubi gdy uczniowie używają komórek,często im je zabiera aby od nich odpoczęli. * Gdy występowała w sezonie 1 pojawiła się w sezonie więcej razy niż Ramon w tym sezonie !. * Elizabeth to po polsku "Elżbieta". * Posiada wiele dyplomów z wykształcenia pedagogicznego. * Paul w sezonie 1 stwierdził że jej buzia nigdy się nie zamyka. * Często pouczała rodziców. * Aktorką miała być już w odcinku Franky i Roby-filmowa miłość w telenoweli o Roby'm i Franky jednak gdy ci zrezygnowali jej rola przepadła,wcale nie była wściekła po tym tego nie skomentowała. * Zawsze gdy Ramon chciał ją pocałować robiła unik,być może nigdy się nie całowała i się tego bała. * Przed powrotem w sezonie 2B występowała w jakimś filmie w którym był sceny kosmiczne więc to pewnie film science-fiction nie cieszył się on zbytnio popularnością dlatego został zdjęty a Elizabeth zrobiła sobie wakacje. * Pojawiła się więcej razy niż Dominus. * W finałowych odcinkach sezonu 2B miała więcej kwestii niż główna Margarita. *Była przez uczniów najbardziej lubianą dyrektorką z wszystkich dyrektorów. *Zna regulamin szkoły na pamięć w ostatnim odcinku serialu zagięła paragrafami Lorenza gdyż ten powiedział dzieciakom że nie mogą zdać już testu końcowego ale dzięki Elizabeth było to możliwe i na następny dzień dzieciaki ukończyły szkołę. *Tak jak Charlie bardzo często zaliczana jest jako postać główna ze względu na dużą ilość wystąpień jak i dużą rolę w odcinkach w których występowała. **Pod koniec serialu miała ważną rolę a Margarita np.mniejszą. **W przeciwieństwie do innych postaci drugoplanowych te dwie brały udział w fabule bohaterów serialu np Charlie uprzykrzył przez chwilę życie Franky i Roby'ego a Elizabeth była na ślubie Paula i Margarity. *Elizabeth przez uczniów była najbardziej lubianą dyrektorką szkoły,mimo że czasami ich karała surowo była bardzo miła i traktowała ich jak swoje dzieci.Gdyż takich pewnie nie ma. **Być może po wydarzeniach końcowych serialu założyła z Ramonem rodzinę ale już pewnie za późno było chodź kiedyś w serialu Szpital na TVN było że nawet 55 latka może urodzić dziecko więc wszystko jest możliwe. *Wyrzucili ją z serialu pewnie przez to że chcieli dać Segunda dyrektorem szkoły którego też się potem pozbyli z serialu. **Jednak Elizabeth mogła zostać w serialu jako aktorka i co kilka odcinków przyjeżdżać w odwiedziny by było by ciekawiej,Ramon wtedy by się smucił że za nią tęskni ale by się też cieszył a w sezonie 2B by mogła powrócić i dać mu rolę managera aby zawsze już byli by razem. *Byłą jedną z dwóch kobiecych dyrektorek w całym serialu obie były dyrektorkami w sezonie 1.Potem w serialu dyrektorami są tylko mężczyźni (Segundo i Lorenzo). Zobacz też Dyrektor Elizabeth Manotas/Galeria Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie drugoplanowe Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Dorośli Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Dyrektorzy Kategoria:Aktorki